Summer Romance
by Kuma Dayo
Summary: The Vocaloids travel to the beach for some summer fun, and Kaiko sees the oppurtunity to confess her love to Meito. Are the feelings as unrequited as she originally thinks they are? Two-shot. Lemon in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Meito Sakine & Kaiko Shion**

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>AN: I've been meaning to make something like this for a long time. I got the inspiration to make it after seeing a very cute/funny picture of Meito and Kaiko. I would link it if I remembered where it was. Anyway, here's something new, a two-shot. Kaiko has two different outfits that she is averagely drawn in, but the one I prefer is the one that doesn't look like a female version of Kaito's outfit.

There are a lot of Vocaloids, both genderbends and fan made. I'm excluding the English Vocaloids (including Sonika), Gachapoid, VYs, the fan mades (like Haku or Neru), and Kaito's thousands of siblings (except for Kaiko, of course). I know the idea of so many people living in the same house is insane, but humor me. Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.

* * *

><p>The summer days had finally come. Being famous singers, the Vocaloids had many expensive perks, and a three beach houses that could fit them all was included in the mix. Each year all of them would pack and prepare themselves for two weeks of excitement. This year was no exception. A noisy commotion could be heard in the large house as all of them dashed back and forth up the halls, arguing in some instances, and rushing in others. This was the stressful part of the whole ordeal. They couldn't help but get <em>very<em> stressed out. There was just so many of them.

"Alright, everyone!" Meiko shouted loudly, catching everyone's attention and pulling them in to hear what she was saying. Some sneered as they approached her. Not everyone liked the older Vocaloid, but they had to live with the fact that she was the "leader" of the house.

"Now we need to discuss who's riding with who, and which house everyone is staying at!" she yelled out once again. It was necessary to be loud, that way everyone heard. Like stated before, there was just so many of them. Kaito pushed his way gently through the large crowd, feeling slightly claustrophobic. When he made his way up to where Meiko was, he continued where she left off.

"Now the Crypton Vocaloids, along with Gumi and Gakupo, are all going in the first van, and we'll be staying in the first house on the far east side of the beach," Kaito stated, motioning towards them, "Kiyoteru, Yuki, Lily, Iroha, Miki, and Piko will be in the second van, and they will stay in the second house closer to the center of the beach. Finally, Luki, Mikuo, Meito, and Kaiko will go in the third van, staying in the third house on the far west side of the beach." The referred to bluenette couldn't help but blush when she heard who she was staying with. She had had a crush on Meito ever since she met him, that crush now turning into unrequited love, but she was always too afraid to speak to him. She figured this would be her chance at getting his attention.

Kaiko's experience in the Vocaloid house had been an enjoyable one, but she never spoke up much. She usually only socialized with the other "genderbends", as they were referred as, and her older brother, Kaito. This didn't bother her, though. With all the drama the main Vocaloids were involved in, Kaiko would rather not deal with the stress. She could barely handle this "traveling session" as it is.

"Alright! Let's haul ass!" Meiko shouted out happily as she picked up her red suitcase. Kaito gave her a scolding look for cursing in front of the younger Vocaloids, but they were used to it anyway. Everyone filed out at once, causing more conflicts. Lily pompously butted her way into everyone's personal space, aggravating Miki very much. Yuki held onto Kiyoteru's hand, lest she got drug out into the mass and trampled – she always considered him more like a big brother than a teacher. Rin and Len pushed their way past everyone, holding hands and clotheslining many of the others in the back. Luka walked out slowly, following behind Miku who was mindlessly munching on a leek. Everything was so busy and hectic that Kaiko didn't notice Kaito approach from behind her.

"Ne, Kaiko-chan?" he called out, placing his hand on her shoulder, "If you don't want to stay in that house with all those boys, I can take your place if you want?" Kaiko turned around almost too quickly, but she stopped herself from shouting out "no!" at least. She didn't want to miss the chance to be with Meito, but she did appreciate that her brother was caring about her.

"Don't worry, Nii-san. They're my friends, so I'll be alright," she replied sweetly, smiling politely at him. He nodded in response but quickly dashed away when he heard Meiko calling for him. He let out a small wave before running out the door. Kaiko kept a good distance in the back of the line, along with the other genderbends. She noticed Meito chatting with Mikuo. She knew she would find it difficult not to stare during the entire car ride there, but she'd have to manage.

By the time everyone was out, the first van was started. Meiko sat confidently in the driver's seat. Kaito was clinging to his seat belt, knowing what a reckless driver the brunette was. Rin and Len were sitting by each other playing with their blue Nintendo DSis, making funny faces at the cameras. Miku was texting someone from her phone, still eating her leek. Luka was reading a book, trying to ignore Gakupo who was attempting to flirt with her. Gumi was sitting on the other side of Gakupo, leaning over the seat in front of her to look at the Kagamines' video games.

"Kaiko, do you want to sit in the front?" Luki asked, twirling the keys around his index finger. Thinking this would help her from staring at her unrequited love, she hastily accepted. Mikuo quickly took his seat in the very back of the van. He was prepared to annoy Luki, and, since he was out of reach, he assumed the pink haired male could do nothing about. Meito sat down on one of the middle seats, prepared to smack Mikuo when he attempted his plan – by Luki's request, of course.

The first van was already gone, and the second was pulling out of the driveway. After a long argument over who would drive, Lily was sitting in the driver's seat while Miki sat in the chair beside her. They were both arguing over the radio station now, as expected. Kiyoteru sat beside Yuki, explaining something from a book. Iroha looked lazily out the window – daydreaming most likely. Piko was stretched out in the back, listening to his iPod.

Kaiko clicked her seatbelt, waiting for Luki to start the car. By the time they were finally driving, the first van was long gone, and the second one wasn't that far ahead of them. The trip was relatively silent, that is until Mikuo started running his mouth when they reached the freeway. Kaiko didn't say much, but the other males certainly did. Every billboard Mikuo saw was read deafeningly loud.

"McDonalds! Next right!" Mikuo cackled noisily. Luki gritted his teeth, having about enough of his antics. He looked back towards Meito, signaling for him to do his job. Meito, also getting annoyed, gladly complied. The brunette turned around and began to restrain Mikuo, who started squirming and laughing maniacally.

"Shut up, you annoying pest!" Meito yelled at him. Mikuo batted his hands back childishly, reading the billboards he saw from the corner of eye even louder. Meito finally managed to get his hand over the other male's mouth, only to have to bitten painfully.

"Ow! Damn it!" Meito winced, trying not to say anything worse in front of Kaiko. Mikuo snickered again, starting up his previous tricks. It was a miracle Luki kept from threatening to "kick Mikuo's ass himself", though that's what he really wanted to do.

After the hour long drive, they finally made it there. The van pulled up to the impressive beach house and all the passengers gasped in amazement. This was the first time they were invited to go to the beach house, considering they weren't technically Vocaloids. Kaito – and Meiko, surprisingly enough – pleaded their case, though, so they were permitted to go. They were very thankful for that, especially now that they saw it.

Mikuo wasted no effort darting out of the car to the front door, but his efforts were fruitless when he realized the door was locked and Luki had the keys. Kaiko got out calmly and admired the seascape. Not only did she think it was beautiful, but also romantic. That would help her with her goal. She blushed at the thought of Meito accepting her love request beside the lovely ocean. Distracted by her daydreams, she didn't notice the said brunette walking up to her.

"Hey, Kaiko, are ya' coming?" he asked, confused by what she was doing. Kaiko was jolted out of her fantasies, causing her to blush more. Meito found it odd that her face was so red, but he shook it off. She quickly complied and followed him inside. When they entered, Mikuo was already jumping on the large sofa like a little kid – at this point everyone was pretty sure Yuki was more mature than him. Luki was admiring the large kitchen with wide, shining eyes. Everything seemed amazing to Kaiko, so she couldn't decide what to admire first. Meito seemed to be suffering from the same issue, so he just decided to get his things and unpack in his room. The bluenette watched him as he walked out to the van.

"Hey, Kaiko, whatcha' staring at?" Mikuo questioned, noticing how she was watching something. Kaiko continued watching him 'til it dawned on her that she was being spoken to.

"Hm? Oh… um… n-nothing!" she stuttered, averting her gaze. Luckily Mikuo wasn't that smart, or he would've known exactly what she was staring at. The teal haired male went back to jumping on the couch. Meito had returned with his suitcase that looked similar to Meiko's only a darker red. Kaiko noticed he had another one as well. It was hers.

"I figured I'd get yours, too, since it's the "proper" thing for a boy to do," he stated matter-of-factly, somehow implying the air quotes without his hands. She accepted her suitcase happily, thanking him with a small bow. He responded with a quick nod before heading up stairs. She felt her cheeks heat up again. Everything was going better than expected. She was sure that her plan would wor-

"OH MY GOD!" she heard Luki exclaim from the kitchen. Kaiko quickly ran over to see what happened. She was surprised to find nothing wrong. The pink haired male was standing there, eyes literally glistening in amazement. She gave him a confused look but soon noticed he was holding something.

"Look at the size of this tuna! IT'S HUGE!" he shouted excitedly, waving around the large, cold fish. Kaiko giggled at his childish manner. He was usually reserved and quiet, much like Luka, but he did tend to act this way at certain times. She carried her suitcase up the stairs and walked down the small hallway. There were seven different rooms, as expected, so she got to choose whichever she wanted. She ended up picking the medium sized room with dark blue walls. The bed was a simple white color, and it had an oak dresser and vanity. She placed her suitcase on the bed and let out a loud sigh.

After unpacking, she decided to exit and see if the others had chosen there rooms. Across from her room she could see Luki had chosen that one. His room had light brown colored walls. The bed had black sheets, and the dresser was made of dark colored wood. There was also a brown recliner in the corner of the room. His suitcase was lying on his bed open, but his clothes were still in it. He was currently sitting in the chair reading a book.

"_He's so much like his sister,_" she thought to herself, giggling out loud. She looked over at the room next to his and saw Mikuo jumping on his bed. The room was painted teal with a darker teal bed spread. The furniture was the same as her own room's. She laughed at how Mikuo was in a different room but doing the same exact thing as before. His suitcase was bouncing all over his bed, finally falling off and popping open. He didn't seem to care though.

Kaiko couldn't help but wonder which room Meito chose. She walked out of her room, going to look for him, but suddenly the brunette walked out of the neighboring room and bumped into her. As she fell backwards, Meito was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ehehe… Sorry about that. Are you alright, Kaiko?" he asked, still supporting her. Words wouldn't form in her mind, and only short mumblings came out of her mouth. She mentally scolded herself for blushing so much. Meito's serious, yet caring brown eyes looked back at her, apparently not noticing how flustered she was. She quickly lunged out of his arms, standing in front of him and smoothing out her dress.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. Th-thank you," she replied almost inaudibly. He gave her a confused look, straightening up to face her.

"Um… ok, then," he stated plainly, continuing the way he was going. Kaiko still remained there, blushing furiously. Her heartbeat was finally starting to regulate, but her breathes were still ragged. Mikuo was too preoccupied with his playing to notice, but Luki definitely did.

"What was that, Kaiko?" he asked with, a knowing smirk on his face. She looked over at him. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I-I just bumped into him, that's all," she replied, trying to hide her face. Luki laughed at her awkwardness.

"You can stop the act. I already know that you like Meito," he stated bluntly, startling her. She started babbling mindlessly, spurring out so many excuses that they all meshed together incoherently. The bluenette finally gave up her attempts to hide it, sighing in defeat.

"How'd you know? Was it that obvious?" she asked. The pink haired male had to stifle his laughter just a bit – yes, it was _very_ obvious. After regaining his composure, he replied.

"Just a little," he responded, pinching his fingers close together, "You shouldn't ashamed. Everyone has crushes." She was slightly relieved to know he only thought it was a crush, but she was also disappointed that he didn't know it was more. One would think she would accept help with her romantic advances, but she didn't want to bother anyone with her own problems.

"Ehehe… I guess I did make it a little obvious," she giggled weakly, "I-I'm gonna go swimming. See ya', Luki." She hurriedly retreated back to her room, which was just a few steps behind her, and locked the door. She let out a large sigh and walked over to her dresser. Since she had only unpacked a few minutes ago, she remembered where everything was, even in this new environment. The blue, one-piece swimsuit dangled off her index fingers by the straps. It was a very flattering swimsuit that was form fitting for someone of Kaiko's shape and size, but it was modest enough to be something she would actually wear. The entire thing was a bright, blue hue with a white frill going around the waist. It reminded her of her traditional outfit.

After she had slipped into it, she wrapped a blue towel that she had packed, around herself, hiding the semi-revealing outfit. Luki had gone back to reading his book and apparently hadn't noticed her exit her room. Mikuo was too distracted by what he was doing before; he didn't even know Kaiko was there at all. The bluenette didn't bother putting on any shoes, considering she would be standing in the sand. She stepped quickly down the stairs, heading towards the back exit.

Her small hand pulled the handle of the glass door, sliding it open just enough for her to squeeze through. Instantly it felt warmer when she passed through. She let out a relaxed breathe. The ocean wasn't that far away from the back deck of the house, so she spent the moment just watching the scenery. She had always dreamed of going here, but she and the other genderbends were always denied. It was more beautiful than she ever imagined.

"Kaiko-chan?" she heard someone call from around the corner of the house. She instantly identified who it was by the honorific used. Kaito. She turned to face him, bowing politely.

"Hello, Nii-san," she greeted. Kaito never understood why she was so formal when he was around, but he partially assumed it was a form of direct respect for her elder sibling. He had grown used to it, especially since no else ever treated him that way.

"Hi. I just wanted to check on you guys," he smiled kindly, "Everyone is going to eat at this sushi bar, so that we can do at least one thing together before we all went and did different things. It was Meiko's idea, so I'm sure there's an open bar or they serve sake, but she reassured me that the food would be good." That sounded like a great idea to Kaiko. Perhaps she could ask Meito if he could be her date… for fun. It was worth a shot. She was so lost in her thoughts, as always, that she didn't notice her brother's face turn from its usual smile to a look of concern.

"Kaiko-chan… Meito told me that you weren't feeling well. Is that true?" he questioned, now doubting the reliability of the source. She didn't understand what he meant until she remembered how much she was blushing before. Did he mistake that for a sickness? With how ignorant he was of her feelings, he most likely did.

"Err… it was just so warm that I started getting a little hot. That's why I'm out here – to cool down," she hesitantly lied. Luckily Kaito believed her and shook it off.

"Ah. That makes sense. You should probably tell him it was nothing though; he seemed pretty concerned," he responded, waving at her and leaving to inform the other two about the night's plans. She barely responded, the last thing he said repeating in her head a thousand times. The thought of Meito's be worried about little, old her just because her complexion was slightly redder made her happy. Very happy, in fact. Maybe the brunette was unaware of her feelings for him, but possibly he might have some of his own. She giggled mindlessly. To figure out, she would try anything.

After swimming in the water for a bit, she finally decided to go back inside. Mikuo was now passed out on the couch, the television switched to some random channel. He snored loudly, practically rattling the windows. Luki must've still been upstairs. She quietly tiptoed up the steps, trying not to wake Mikuo – though that probably wasn't possible with how loud he was. As predicted Luki was still in his room, reading the same book. He gave Kaiko a quick glance, acknowledging her presence. She nodded in return, smiling sweetly. As she turned to open her door, she noticed Meito's door was closed as well. It wasn't that way before she left, so the bluenette figured he was in there. Planning the excuse of how she only wanted to see what his room looked like, she began opening the red door. It creaked slightly, but she tried to stifle it by pushing it slower. The thought of entering Meito's room excited her, even though it technically wasn't his actual room. It was still the room he stayed in.

To her surprise, Meito was there, only he was asleep. He was stretched out on his bed, arms behind his head supporting his neck. He was just lying there, on top of the blanket, resting peacefully in the sunlight from the open window. Her eyes trailed slowly from his face downed to his toned stomach that showed visibly. His shirt was the same style as Meiko's, and Kaiko loved that fact. He never really worked out much, but since they were _technically_ Vocaloids, they didn't have to. They somehow just kept the same figure all their lives. Kaiko loved this fact as well.

She kept a good distance, not wanting to wake him up. After watching him for around a minute or so, she finally decided to leave, not wanting to make Luki wonder. Moving as fast as she could, Kaiko exited Meito's room and entered her own, barely making a sound. She slipped the damp swimsuit off and walked into the bathroom attached to her room, just like the others. The sound of running water filled the room as she ran a bath for herself. When the water reached the proper temperature and filled the bathtub completely, she took her seat in the warm water. She didn't bother locking her main door, thinking that they would respect her privacy. Leaving the bathroom door also helped the room to not become too hot with the steam from the bath. This was a bad move.

"Hey, Kaiko, did you need something?" Meito asked, opening her door and calling for her. Seeing that the bathroom door was open, he figured it was safe to enter and see if she was there. Kaiko gasped loudly pulling the shower curtains in front of her and peeking from behind them. Meito froze quickly, before turning his back to her. A bright blush covered both of their faces.

"Ah, s-sorry, Kaiko. I just saw you leave my room as I was waking up, and I thought you wanted to ask me something. Err… sorry…" he explained, exiting the room quickly. Kaiko, still in shock from the encounter, could only stare embarrassingly at the spot where Meito was standing before. She wondered if he had seen anything, but she was halfway sure she covered up before he could. She sank lower in the bath, the water rising up to just below her nose. Her blush didn't seem to die down at all. The only thought running through her head at the moment was how awkward it would be to ask about the date now.

She finally got out of the bath when the water lost its warmth. She wrapped one of the white towels in the bathroom around herself and grabbed another one for her hair. The bluenette wasted no time getting dressed up, wanting to be covered up after that awkward moment. She changed into a blue baby tee and a pair of white shorts that ended right above her knee.

She peeked out in the hallway. Luki wasn't in his room. Mikuo had been moved to his bed. Kaiko didn't know where Meito was, but she assumed he was back in his room. She checked, this time knocking on the door first. When she received no response she opened the door partially. Surprisingly, the brunette was there.

"Meito?" she called, catching his attention. He looked back at her reluctantly, his eyes not making direct eye contact with hers for more than a millisecond at a time.

"What?" he replied, rather rudely, though it was probably because of how aggravated at himself he was. She winced back at his harsh tone, but she proceeded to enter the room anyway. Her heartbeat began to accelerate, and her cheeks flushed again. She was about asking him about the date, especially after the past occurrence.

"Um... I-I just wanted to… um… say th-that I'm not upset about what happened… Accidents happen," she replied, giving him a kind smile, "I should've closed the door. It really was my fault." Kaiko knew in her mind it really was all her fault, but Meito didn't like the fact that she was putting herself down like that.

"Don't take all the blame. It was my fault, too," he quickly responded, noticing how her smile looked sadder than what she usually gave. Kaiko quickly shook it off. If it would continue like this, she would never get to the point.

"A-ah, Meito, you know about the sushi thing t-tonight, right?" Meito nodded, giving her a confused look because of the sudden subject change, "W-well, I was thinking we could sit together or something. Like a fake date… or s-something like that." Her words trailed off around the end, but she was certain she got her message through. Meito still had the puzzled expression on his face, but he was thinking over the proposition. It didn't seem like that bad of an idea to him.

"Eh, why not," he answered, finally looking at her without looking away nervously. He assumed he was forgiven and that this date was her way of apologizing. He did like Kaiko; she was a nice girl. A fake date wouldn't be the end of the world for him. All the pressure on the bluenette's shoulders disappeared at the positive response. She literally jumped into a bow, the top of her head fully showing.

"Th-thank you… I mean, okay! I'll… um, be going now," she stuttered, dashing out of the room excitedly. She entered her room, _closed the door_, and lunged onto her bed, gripping one of the pillows in her shaking hands. She held it up to her face and let out a deafening, high-pitched squeal into it. Her plan for summer romance might just work out after all!

* * *

><p>AN: So many different Vocaloids. The beginning part was a pain to write. After I actually got to working with one certain smaller group of people, it was easier. It feels nice getting back to writing humor again. The next chapter will have a lemon. ;D

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meito Sakine & Kaiko Shion**

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to make it just a one shot, but I also didn't want to make it an extra-long one-shot since that's something that personally aggravates me. Now for the exciting conclusion to this fanfic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.

* * *

><p>The bluenette found it difficult to wait for the "date" to come. Never in her wildest dreams would she expect Meito to accept, but he did. Her arms and legs felt like jelly as she lied on her bed counting the minutes away. She had always been nervous around the brunette, but this was ridiculous. Each minute seemed like hours to her.<p>

"_Ugh… this is taking too long,_" she thought to herself. The pillow she had squealed into was now lying on the floor. Kaiko was lying on her bed, occasionally glancing at the clock. _6:30 P.M…_ An hour left. They would leave in thirty minutes that way they could make it to the place at 7:30. Figuring she had nothing better to do, she decided to pick out an outfit. She had to especially make sure it wasn't too formal, but also not too casual. She knew this was a fake date, but she took it _very_ seriously.

Her hands brushed over the clothes in her dresser. Nothing she packed was too fancy, so she didn't have to worry about looking overdressed… right? She couldn't help but notice how most of her clothes were blue. A part of her mind always wondered if that bothered Meito, seeing as he always wore red. She unconsciously searched for something different. No luck. Everything she had was blue. The bluenette sighed in defeat.

"Problem, Kaiko?" Luki asked, startling her greatly. _How long had he been there?_ She visibly jumped, having to catch her breath for a second. Though he thought it was funny, Luki give an apologetic look, chuckling nervously. Kaiko puffed out her cheeks in anger. Obviously she didn't find it funny.

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to pick out an outfit for tonight," she replied curtly, putting on her best upset pout. She partially assumed that Luki didn't know about the date, so she didn't mention it.

"Ah, what's wrong with what you have on? I'm wearing this," he replied, motioning towards his own attire. Kaiko shook her head and continued her rummaging. She noticed a blue tank top with white floral patterns on it before, so she was considering it. Noticing she wasn't going to answer, the pink haired male continued on.

"Or maybe you want to look good for someone? Meito, perhaps?" he questioned, a pestering tone in his voice. At this moment he was reminding her of Mikuo and how he would always poke at people. Her cheeks started to warm up slightly. Kaiko hated how right on target he was.

"S-so, what?" she stuttered, trying to keep her bitter tone. Luki laughed at her nervousness, discovering how right he was. When she had finally picked out a suitable outfit, he decided it was time to leave, giving her a small wave before closing the door behind him.

Kaiko had chosen the blue tank top and a white ruffled skirt. After slipping them on, she put a large, blue bow in her hair as well. When she had finished her wardrobe change, she heard Luki downstairs calling for everyone. It was time to go. Slipping on a white pair of flats, Kaiko dashed out of her room and down the stairs. Surprisingly, the others were already outside.

"Hurry up, Kaiko! I'm starving!" Mikuo whined, holding his stomach. She giggled at his act and hurried to her original seat in the car. As she passed by the middle sliding door, something stopped her – Meito grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, aren't ya' gonna sit with me?" he asked, adding a wink just in case Kaiko forgot about their "date". The sudden contact on her wrist made her cheeks flush. Without hesitation, the bluenette sat down beside him. It didn't take long for Mikuo to catch on, surprisingly, so he began make kissy faces in the two's direction. Meito didn't seem to care much about, but Kaiko did. She felt the urge to slap the teal haired male at that moment, his actions making her even more nervous.

The short car trip seemed to last forever to Kaiko, but they finally reached the restaurant. It didn't take long for Mikuo to jump out in a rush and dash to the entrance. At the time, the others had arrived at the same time, making him the only one to be in there. This actually surprised some of them until they realized Rin was being restrained by her twin – preventing her from shoving (and occasionally tossing) people out of the way. Finally, after allowing enough time for everyone to gather, the older Vocaloids allowed Len to release her. He just had to make sure she wouldn't do too much damage. The main problem would be holding back Meiko and Meito when the bar was in sight, which was nearly impossible.

As they walked in, Meito remained near Kaiko the entire time, making her feel weak in the knees. She knew this was just a game to him, but she thought it was real. The smell of teriyaki surrounded the building, causing everyone to step faster. It was noticeable that Miki and Piko were walking significantly faster, as well. Though they hated each other, they really did have a lot in common.

Once everyone entered, they were all seated around the sushi bar. Luki and Luka sat by each, that way they could claim all the tuna ones and share them together. Meito obviously sat down by Kaiko. Rin and Len also sat by each other – Rin practically drooling. Miki and Lily had to be separated, but they still exchanged their bitter glares. Kaito sat next to Miku and an empty seat – the empty seat being saved for Meiko if she ever wanted to come back.

"Which ones are you going to get?" Kaiko asked Meito innocently. He seemed zoned off, so she was trying to get his attention again. The brunette was staring off at the bar, wishing he was there. She hated the feeling she was getting from it. She felt like she was being a bother to him. When he didn't respond, she decided to say something else.

"You know… this isn't a real big deal to me. You can go drink with Meiko if you want to," her voice was obviously saddened, finally jolting Meito out of it. A part of him always hated it when Kaiko was sad.

"Eh? No… no, I'm fine. If I want to drink, I'll just order some sake," he replied nervously, trying to think of a quick response to make her feel better. His words weren't very convincing to her. Kaiko reached out and grabbed the first plate to pass by, it happening to first be tuna rolls to appear once they sat down. She could feel the Megurines sneering at her from a distance, but she didn't care at the moment. As she began to place the bit in her mouth, one of them actually walked over.

"Hello, Kaiko," Luka chimed, only a pinch of anger in her voice, "Are you going to eat all of those tuna rolls?" Her hand reached out dangerously towards the plate, but the pink haired female used all her willpower not to snatch it up. Something in the Megurines just demanded they eat all the tuna they could possibly get their hands on. Kaiko felt slightly nervous around this hunger crazed lady and silently wished she would return to her seat. The bluenette had seen how obsessed she was with the fish, mainly after listening to all her tuna-themed songs – which were all written by Luka, herself.

"Ne, Luka," Meito signaled, getting her attention off the frightened bluenette, "Isn't Luki eating some of the other tuna right now?" Luka looked over quickly, and it was true. Her genderbend was sitting over there eating what was supposed to be their shared tuna dishes. Without a second thought, she dashed over there and fiercely grappled for the remainder, gaining a lot of attention from the other Vocaloids and random customers.

"Err… Th-thanks," Kaiko spoke up after the loud noise of fighting dulled down. Kaito, with the help of Kiyoteru, were able to peel the two pink haired singers off each other and settle them with their own plates. The thought of them actually sharing seemed ridiculous to the others, but the two were so distracted by hunger they didn't even realize how badly it would turn out. In fact, they had attempted the same thing in the Vocaloid house and broke many pieces of furniture in the process.

"You're welcome," the brunette replied slyly. He carefully gripped her hand, which still held the chopsticks that held the tuna roll, and pulled it towards his own mouth, stealing the bit she was going to eat. This caused the girl to blush furiously. She had never expected for Meito, her _supposed_ unrequited love, to do something like that. After finishing the piece, he smiled sheepishly at her, her face currently in a childish pout. He opened his mouth, probably about to make a lighthearted joke, but the waitress hastily arrived and placed his sake on the table. Kaiko let out a sad sigh as the brunette quickly turned his attention to the alcohol. It was then surprising for her to see him visibly wince at the sight.

"Ugh… this is served hot. Only Meiko likes it that way. I like mine cold," he trailed off pushing the bottle away. It was left there temptingly in front of the bluenette, who was particularly interested in the appeal of such a drink. She didn't want her curiosity to show so obviously in front of Meito, so she quickly responded.

"Meito, I was serious about the whole you can go to the bar thing. It really won't bother me," she suggested, adding an firmness to her voice. This time was apparently more convincing to him, and the brunette happily accepted the offer.

"Alright, then. As long as it's okay with you," he replied rather quickly before walking off to join Meiko. Kaiko couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness, but then she turned her attention back to the small, white bottle of sake sitting in front of her. Her hands began to reach out towards it before being interrupted by Kaito.

"Hello, Kaiko-chan. Are you having a good time? The sushi here is pretty great, huh?" he asked cheerfully, readjusting his trademark scarf and sitting in Meito's empty seat. Her hand retracted hastily and went back to her lap. Kaito looked at her sincerely, as only a caring brother would, and awaited her response.

"Uh-huh. The sushi is really good. Meiko made a good call on this place," she responded, realizing she actually hadn't eaten yet. Somehow, Kaito knew what she was saying wasn't completely true, since he noticed Meito's little action before.

"Right, right. Did Meito tell you that?" he asked rather bluntly, shocking her slightly. It wasn't like Kaito to talk to her in that sort of tone, so she wasn't a hundred percent sure how to react besides shock. Being caught off guard with that question, it took her awhile to think of answer to that.

"Uh… um… No…?" she retorted. What was meant to be a solid response accidentally came out as more of a question, flustering her even more.

"Kaiko-chan, there's no need to hide it; Luki already told me about your date," Kaito explained, startling Kaiko even more. She was almost certain that the pink haired male didn't know, but she assumed that Meito must've told him. That actually agitated her a little.

"Nii-san, I understand that you would bring it up while it's happening, but you sound a little… upset," she pointed out matter-of-factly. His face remained the way it was – dead serious. There was an uncomfortable pause between Kaiko's statement and Kaito's response.

"Kaiko-chan…" he said clearly, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Meito is just like Meiko. He is always getting drunk. Luki told me that you have a little crush on him as well. I just wanted to tell you, so you don't fall in love with someone like him. He's far too rowdy for a kind girl like you," he rambled on. Kaiko actually blocked out the most of it. She liked that her brother cared about her, but she didn't want to hear his restrictions. It was too late anyway. She _had_ already fallen for the brunette. Plus, who was Kaito to talk; he was in love with Meiko. She was too nice to point that out though.

"Alright, Nii-san. I understand," she smiled back at him. He nodded kindly and went back to where he was originally sitting leaving Kaiko alone with the sake once again. Before reaching for the bottle, however, she checked back at Meito, who was swaying around dizzily along with Meiko. Somehow they managed to get drunk so quickly, and she never understood why. It was probably a similar case as the tuna obsessed Megurines or the roadroller crazed Kagamines.

Turning back, she grabbed a plate of California rolls, since she was a slight fan of avocados. She finished the plate and went back to the sake. Filling the small glass, she inhaled the light scent of the drink. She took her first sip. _Slightly bitter… but sweet._ She took another, becoming used to the taste. Her eyes nervously glanced over at Kaito who seemed oblivious to her actions. A wave of relief swept over her.

It was finally time to leave. Luka and Luki were nearly immobile after stuffing themselves with so much tuna. The case was nearly the same with Rin, as well. Miki and Lily had a tiny food fight, but things got settled, and they only smelled faintly of raw fish. Meiko and Meito were smashed, as expected by… well, everyone. And surprisingly enough, Kaiko was a bit tipsy. She finished the bottle of sake rather quickly, but she attempted her hardest to act normal around Kaito, who was the one picked to drive the genderbends back to their beach house since he didn't have a problem with walking all the way back to his own.

Mikuo was the unfortunate soul chose to drag Luki back into the van, and Meito was left to stagger blindly back by himself. Kaiko finally caved and offered help to the drunken brunette. She nervously tapped on his shoulder, prepared to offer help. He quickly spun around spastically and faced, giving her a half shocked, half focused stare.

"Kaitoooo?" he slurred, "Is that you? Wh… Why arrre you so short?" He held up his hand to his head and moved it over hers in a sloppy attempt to compare height. When he noticed the actual Kaito standing over by the van, he nearly jolted back in surprise.

"Holy crap! There's two of you!" Meito shouted out, pointing rudely at him. Kaiko took the opportunity to grab his arm and pull him towards the vehicle. He complied dizzily, nearly dragging the weaker girl the majority of the way. Seeing her helping him, Kaito gave a disapproving look, but Kaiko didn't seem to notice at the time. With the door wide open and his seat completely empty, Kaiko took the chance of just tossing Meito at the door and seeing if he'd land in his seat. He did… face first, but he did make it. She looked towards the front and saw Luki sitting there in a disheveled manner – done by Mikuo of course.

"Ugh… It was still worth it," he muttered groggily, shifting to the right slightly. If it were possible to get drunk off of tuna, that's what Luki was. Kaiko giggled quietly at the thought and continued to maneuver herself past Meito and in the back seat with Mikuo. Once she had made it, Kaito started the van. Mikuo stared tiredly out the window. He had eaten quite a lot too – mainly the ones with leeks in them. Though he would swear he had more control than Miku, the teal haired male just couldn't resist the vegetables.

"You alright, Mikuo?" she asked, keeping her voice low. He looked over at her, his eyes very weary looking. He gave her a weak sneer before answering.

"If you had to haul that lazy ass, Luki, out to the van, you'd be tired, too," he hissed. That was all the warning she needed. Everyone was in a bad mood or just unable to communicate rationally. Luki was half passed out in the front. Kaito seemed irritable. Meito was drunk. And Mikuo was the same as Kaito, really. All this made for a _very_ long and awkward car trip. Kaiko was glad it was over when she saw the beach house come into view. She planned on leaving the heavy lifting to the other two, but the drunken brunette had different expectations.

"H-Hey, Girl Kaito…. Err, Kaiko. Where ya' goin'?" he asked, following her out. Kaiko, not being able to manage a proper response, could only turn and face him. Turns out getting out by himself wasn't that good of an idea. The brunette soon tipped over, being caught last minute by both Kaiko and Mikuo.

"Oi, I'm not taking this one in, too. You handle him, Kaiko," he stated bitterly, going over to drag the now sleeping Luki out of the van. The bluenette sighed loudly before moving one of Meito's arms over her shoulder. She then began to the tricky task of getting him to his room. Making it inside wasn't that hard, but lugging him up the stairs was the difficult part.

"_Why does he have to be such a deadweight?_" she winced to herself, dragging him up one step at a time. By this time, Kaiko was pretty sure that Meito was asleep, which made it even harder to carry him. She could hear Kaito saying "Good night" to Mikuo, who had resorted to tossing Luki on the couch. She then heard Mikuo stomping noisily past them to his room. When she had finally managed to get him up the steps, Mikuo had already slammed his door shut and went to bed.

"Finally…" she muttered, beginning to open the door to his room. She placed her hand on the door knob and got startled by Meito stopping her. She was almost certain he was asleep.

"Meito…?" she questioned in a whispering tone. He finally held his head up, looking back and her. He readjusted himself off of her and stood up on his own power. He still seemed tipsy, but he definitely didn't seem as drunk as he was before. This confused the bluenette greatly.

"You know, Kaiko," he said perfectly clear, "If you wanted to get into my room, you didn't have to get me drunk." The girl blushed intensely at his words. She partially didn't understand what he meant, but when he forcefully pressed his lips to hers, she began to comprehend just a little more. Her face was instantly bright red. He pushed her against his door, navigating his hand blindly towards the door knob. Kaiko felt the pressure on her back move and nearly tumbled over as the door opened. Meito broke the sudden kiss, catching her as she went off balance.

"M-Meito, what w-was that for?" she gasped suddenly, halfheartedly trying to pull out of his grip. In her darkest moments, Kaiko had pictured this similar situation but never in this manner. Kaiko was prepared to make another request to stop all this, but the brunette once again seized her lips with his own. While trying to catch her mind up to everything that was happening, the bluenette didn't notice Meito pushing her closer and closer to his bed. Of course, she realized what he was doing when she felt the edge of the bed bump against her legs. Her mouth opened and let out an involuntary gasp, giving Meito the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Her blue eyes instantly shot open at the sensation. She was able to taste the alcohol that he had drunk at the bar. The heavy flavor was so strong she thought she would get drunk right then.

His tongue batted playfully at her own, and she found it increasingly difficult not to move her own in response. Finally, after enough stimulation, she caved in and began to move hers. Minutes passed before they broke the very passionate kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva in between their lips. Kaiko's breathing was ragged, and her face was bright red. Meito was in a similar state, though his cheeks weren't as flushed as hers were. She knew none of this was right, but her body wouldn't respond in any other way.

"Meito… I d-don't think we should do thi- Ah~," she was cut off by him sucking on her neck roughly. She knew if she was too loud, she would risk waking up Mikuo. It wasn't the easy, however, since she just now discovered that her neck was _extremely_ sensitive. Meito continued trailing down her neck, leaving a faint path of red marks along the way. Even in his drunken state of mind, he still knew that Kaiko would be his and only his after this.

His fingertips inched their way down to the bottom of her tank top with the intention of gripping the bottom of it. Kaiko, realizing what his hands had plotted, reached out to stop him, but she was abruptly stopped halted as the brunette located a very sensitive part of her collarbone. She was rendered immobile 'til he had to pull away to finished removing her shirt. The bluenette's arms instinctively covered her chest, and she finally managed to speak understandable words.

"M-Meito," she said, this time with an attempted firmer voice that actually just sounded desperate, "N-now this has gone f-far enough. Y-you can't think right obviously because you're drunk and all, b-but…" Her words trailed off, becoming almost inaudible. She basically rambled on for a good two minutes, stuttering and whimpering with almost every word. Meito just remained there, in the same position, listening to her mindless babbling. Finally having enough, he silenced her by pressing his index finger of her lips. Surprisingly, it worked. He then shifted himself to where his mouth was right by her ear.

"I've been drunk so many times, I'm pretty sure my thinking is straight forward. And the only thing I'm thinking right now is how much _I want you_," he breathed hotly in her ear, adding extra emphasis on the last three words. She shivered when the words hit her ear, allowing the lustful tone in his voice to paralysis her.

Returning back to where he was, the brunette admired her B-cup breasts. She wore a strapless bra that matched her skirt well – though it was most likely just a coincidence and not a motive. Her whole outfit, including the now discarded tank top, was so her. Meito mentally chuckled, knowing that if he did it outwardly she would get self-conscious again. His larger hands gripped her own and began removing them from their previous position over her chest. The bluenette weakly resisted with what little hesitation she had left, making it an easy task.

Conveniently for Meito, the bra fastened in the front – again, another coincidence. His fingers sloppily pulled at the fasten, his drunken coordination beginning to affect him. As the bra was undone, a light click echoed through the smaller girl's ears, jolting her faintly. Her body tensed up as she felt his hands snake up from her waist up to her chest. His fingertips ghosted over her sensitive breasts finally groping one of them. She moaned loudly at the sudden sensation, fueling Meito on. His pinched her left nipple in between his fingers while he squeezed the rest of it. His lust-filled eyes watched as her face contorted into displays of pleasure. His lips formed into a wide smirk before he placed his lips on the neglected right peak.

"M-M-Meito~" Kaiko moaned, lacing her fingers through his short, brunette locks. He teased her by nibbling lightly on the one in his mouth. This resulted in a rough pull to his hair. Obviously she didn't like teasing; he laughed to himself again. Once he felt satisfied with what he had done, he sat back up, removing his own midriff, black shirt. Kaiko's eyes trailed up his chest, obviously liking the portion of his torso that she hadn't admired before. Her hands unconsciously reached out, brushing over his slight six-pack. Though she would never admit it, the bluenette had dreamed of something similar to this. Meito found the curiosity in her eyes while she did this very cute. He leaned back down briefly to peck another kiss on her lips.

His hands inched down to the top of her skirt, his finger wrapping around two of the belt loops. He gave a slight tug and soon realized that he forgot to unbutton it. Kaiko, noticing his blunder, gave him an odd look. He only smiled sheepishly in response before going back to what he was doing. Once loosened, removing the skirt from her was a much simpler job. The bluenette's hands nervously tried to grab his, to stop him from what he was doing, but they were just out of reach when hers finished the slow trip down.

The skirt soon joined both Meito and Kaiko's clothes placed on the floor. She found it kind of unfair that she had less clothing than him at the moment but didn't speak up about it, knowing what would ultimately happen if she asked him to do that. Her whole entire body begged for this, but her brain was still putting up some sort of fight. Her eyes looked down weakly as to what Meito was going to do next. She was well aware of how aroused she was, but what she didn't know was how wet it made her. Meito, however, did.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" he asked deviously. If it were possible for Kaiko to blush more, she would have when he said that. It was true that she had always waited the day when they would first kiss, but she wasn't quite sure she would have thoughts of him like this… would she? With the combination of lust and her slight buzz, the bluenette could barely process so many thoughts at once. Getting a response from her would probably take a while, so he gave up his questioning.

Before she could realize what he had done, her panties had been removed and throw into the pile of other clothes. Her eyes flew open wide, trying to figure out what he was plotting. They quickly slammed shut when she felt something small push into her – his finger. He pumped the digit in and out of her for about a minute before adding another. Kaiko cried out in pleasure as she quickly reached her limit. Her mind was spinning wildly, but it just kept coming back to the same conclusion – she had just had her first orgasm because of _Meito_. This actually excited her more than she assumed. The pleasure finally dying down, Kaiko didn't notice Meito removing his pants until they were already gone, leaving the brunette in only his red boxers. Noticing his hands grip on the sides of said boxers, she began to panic about what would happen next. She wanted this, but her mind was stuck in "Nii-san Mode", constantly nagging her about how wrong this was. Really she could care less about what her mind was saying, which was strange since it was her own mind saying it.

Meito had got off the bed, confusing Kaiko. He retrieved his pants from the pile, and the bluenette assumed he was ending it there. She hoped it wouldn't be over though; she was still had craving in her system. His hand dug in one of the pockets then switched to the other one, finally pulling something out. A small package-like thing came into view. A guess to what it was came into her mind, but she instantly pushed it away. However, Kaiko's assumption was correct – a condom. She ultimately knew _this_ was going to happen, but she was puzzled by how prepared Meito was for this moment. Almost like he had planned it though it was originally a spur of the moment…

Before she could accuse the brunette, he had already returned to his place on the bed, resuming his previous objective of removing his boxers. The bluenette was dumbfounded by the sudden sight of him completely uncovered. Perverted thoughts, such as how big he was and what would soon happen, filled her mind completely. Meito found her astonishment very amusing, but he only laughed mentally like before. Struggling at first to open the wrapper of the condom, he finally managed to open it and slip it on. Kaiko flinched visibly when she noticed him positioning himself over her. This was it…

Contrary to his persistence before, Meito looked her seriously in the eyes and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" It was true he wanted to do this more than anything at the moment, but her opinion did matter on something as serious as losing her virginity. He would feel terrible if she said no after all the pressuring he had just put on her. Luckily for him, Kaiko had no doubt in her mind that she wanted this… that she needed it. Sure most of the impulses she was feeling were from her lust, but the only reason why she didn't talk herself out of it after her brain went all "Kaito" was because she was also in love with him.

She nodded surely, giving him the permission to push himself into her. A slight resistance came up, but after receiving confirmation, Meito knew it was alright to push through it. The bluenette winced from the burning pain that followed, but it was soon covered up by the unusual feeling of being filled up like that. It definitely wasn't the sensation she expected – her actual expectations being what she had experienced when he used his fingers instead – but when he began his slow thrusts, she found the feeling she had been waiting for. His hands gripped onto her waist, giving him the ability to thrust deeper into her at a different angle.

"Ahh~ Me-Meito~," she moaned loudly, signaling to him that he had found the right spot. With the slight distance between them, he was only able to brush against the spot roughly, but once her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she held herself closer to him, Meito found it easier to just ram into that same spot over and over again. Her eyes were shut firmly, and her legs were spread out, resting on both sides of the brunette. Just as quickly as before, Kaiko got closer and closer to her climax, and Meito wasn't far behind. The original plan of staying quiet was now tossed aside, much like their clothes. Thoughts of the others seeing them like this weren't a concern to them; all of their thoughts were on each other and how they wished this moment would last forever.

"K-Kaiko…" he groaned, only a few thrusts from total bliss. With one more ram into her sweet spot, Kaiko was overcome with pleasure, almost screaming Meito's name out as she had her second orgasm. The feeling of her tightening around him pushed him over the edge, causing him release with a loud grunt that seemed like a muffled version of Kaiko's name. They remained in the same, motionless position, basking in the afterglow of their climaxes. When it had died down, the brunette pulled out from the tired girl and discarded the condom. Kaiko fell back on the bed, dead tired. Meito moved beside her, pulling the blankets over both of them. His arms wrapped around her protectively, even more so than Kaito would _ever_ be of her. Kaiko was now his, and nothing would ever change that. This moment would be perfect for her to confess her feelings, but she still assumed he didn't feel the same and that all of this was just one of his drunken antics. Her eyes began to sting with tears, and she began to tremble.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, noticing her sudden flood of emotions. She could barely speak, but she managed it anyway.

"Was this real…" was all she could muster, not wanting to voice her true feelings. Fortunately for her, he was instantly aware of what she meant and why. His hand lightly wiped the tears off her cheeks and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Kaiko," he said with a serious, yet caring tone in his voice, "If this wasn't real would I say this… I love you." The words hit her hard, lighting her spirits significantly. Why he would plan something like this suddenly made more sense to her, though the lewdness, she was sure, was optional. She didn't mind it, at least.

"I-I love you, too," she muttered, not wanting his grip to weaken around her. This was the single most happiest moment of her life. Hopefully, Meito felt the same – which he did. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

"_This summer will be much more enjoyable now…_" Kaiko thought to herself right before drifting off.

* * *

><p>AN: Fluffy ending! Like? I figured this needed it since its Kaiko, and she's so cute. I took soo many breaks when I wrote the lemon. I wanted to finish it quickly, but I got sidetracked with writing "Panda Hero". It's finally finished now, so you can all rest easy now.

I figure I might keep some of the personalities I used in this for other fics. If any of you are meme fanatics like me, you probably thought of the Troll Face when Luki said "Problem, Kaiko?". xD

Review, please!

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.


End file.
